


Eating Out

by JackTrades



Series: Inspired by GIFs / artwork [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester on his favorite activity</p><p>Includes some NSFW gifs embedded in the fic - you've been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural has more or less made it canon that Dean Winchester is a giver in bed. I've made the leap that he really enjoys oral sex. Most of this was written on my phone, please forgive any wonky autocorrect that may have slipped past my proofread. 
> 
> Thanks to the porn side of Tumblr for all the images, I own nothing and credit the originators.

Generally speaking, life is a grueling shit storm of bad things trying to do even worse things to unsuspecting people.  That's why he keeps doing this hunting gig. He doesn't expect gratitude, hell, if he had his way no one would be the wiser about all this nightmare material being real.  All he wants is for the people he loves to be protected, a decent shelf glass of whiskey, continuing his search for the world's greatest burger and pie combination, and maybe the occasional comfortable bed.  Usually, that’s all he wants.  There is that one other thing that he loves just as much as the rest of his creature comforts: women. 

He loves everything about women.  Soft skin, curves, the way their breasts or ass or legs are that squishy-firm perfection, the way they smell, how reactive they are to being touched, the little whimpers and shivers... all of it! Being completely honest, he gets off on making women feel good.  Whether it's a flirtatious smile or a compliment or actually having sex with them, it doesn't matter.  

Obviously, his chosen occupation doesn't lend itself to having one consistent, steady hook up - nevermind a girlfriend - but he likes the anonymity too. Having a stranger means he has to have skill to get her off.  Discovering what makes them tick and pulling them apart is the fun part. The part where he can finally shut out all the bad and focus on something is when he's really going to town eating a girl out.

It's his favorite.  And they never expect it.  He's not sure why.  Are they expecting to do all the work? Are they expecting him to coast on his good looks? Have they just never had a good, thorough, proper orgasm given to them before? He never thought to ask. Not that they're ever capable of cohesive thought or sentence formation when he's done.

Oh well. One of life's mysteries.

And he's great at it.  Talented. He's not confident that he's the best in much of anything, but he's amazing with his mouth over a woman's vagina.

Sometimes they don't want him to do it.  Takes some coaxing to convince them.  They're self-conscious or don't want to be so exposed. Every one of them is different. Unique.  Some like more fingers than tongue; he doesn't care as long as he can see her face when she goes over the edge.  God, the smile he'd get every single time after he was done. It was one of the purest, most genuine expressions.  Every. Single.  Time.

He loves how he can feel the inside muscles grip around him. Like it’s trying to pull him inside and beg for more.  He could blow just from the thick squelching sound mixed with the high-pitched screams… who is he kidding? He has blown over that.  Only twice in his life, but the girls weren’t even mad.  Apparently the power trip of knowing they had that effect on him was its own aphrodisiac.

If he were really, really lucky he'd get one that's a squirter. He usually didn't. Generally he'd be finding a willing bedmate at the bar.  They’re dehydrated, most of the time.  That doesn't lend itself to having that rush of slick.  He never counted on it, but was always pleasantly surprised when he could get the juices gushing down his neck and chin or running down his palm to his wrist.  

He'd shower in it if he could! He even said as much while telling his brother about a conquest one time.  He got a, “That’s kind of disgusting, Dean,” for his troubles.  Fuck that.  Nothing disgusting about reveling in a woman’s pleasure, damn it!

There was that one from the K-Mart parking lot in Missouri a few years back... damn he should have gotten her number.  He was leaving with snacks and car oil as she was going toward the gym in the same lot.  Was. He doesn't even remember what he said to convince her to forgo the gym to let him give her a workout instead. He just remembered she gushed like a geyser.  Old Faithful had nothing on her.  Like the national landmark of lady cum.  He was covered when she pushed him off.  He was really proud of that one.

Sometimes they give him shit about reciprocity.  They can fucking reciprocate by enjoying it and letting him do it.  It'll get him off through his jerk off sessions when he has to go without this. He likes a blowjob as much as any red-blooded male.  It's not this though. He is a vagina man, through and through.   And he’ll never apologize for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the men who really love vagina. It is because of them, and they're very vocal declarations of how much they love it, that this fic was possible.
> 
> Update after the jump: I wanted to link back to the original blogs where I got these pictures. Most are just straight up porn sites, but still wanted to give proper credit. I'll update as I re-find the ones I used:  
> http://girlflix.tumblr.com
> 
> http://gentlemanssecrets.tumblr.com
> 
> http://passionatesexx.tumblr.com
> 
> http://horny-katy.tumblr.com
> 
> http://mysterywriteher.tumblr.com


End file.
